ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Erwin Jackson
Erwin Jackson is the Victor of the first Quarter Quell. Games Description Arena: No-man's-land Unlike most of his competitors, Erwin was voted into the Games for a benign reason: it was believed that he had a chance due to his athletic ability. Erwin never intended to play the Games the way the Capitol intended. He ran from the Bloodbath and avoided fights, even though he could have won many of them. As the Games progressed, he grew colder and started to resign himself to the fact that he would have to kill if he wanted to get back to his wife. Then a pack of mutts came and changed everything. The mutts had already killed several Tributes when they found Erwin. He knew he had little chance of eluding them, and a cliff in his path cut off his escape. Wishing to die from a fall instead of in their jaws, he flung himself over the edge. The dogs, unable to stop in time, fell with him. All but one of the mutts were killed, and Erwin, though seriously injured as well, was able to kill the last one in a desperate struggle. The spectacle attracted sponsors, who sent him medical aid as well as a dark mask. Erwin understood immediately what it represented and accepted the change. He donned the mask and buried his morality in order to survive. After killing a Tribute, Erwin had only one competitor left: Nairobi Ellis. He tracked her down and ran at her. She fled, but she was too small to make headway against him. As she pleaded in vain, Erwin held her down and broke her neck. In the moment after she died, he was filled with guilt that never left him. Personality Before the Games, Erwin was a responsible and capable husband and expectant father. His priority was providing for his family, and he used his strength from his athletics to work and earn a living. He was respected in his community and everyone spoke highly of him. What happened in the Games took Erwin's faith in the world. He remains devoted to his wife and children, but he allows himself no other social attachments out of the fear that he will lose them as well. His Tributes fear him and he is dreaded as the coldest, strictest mentor of the Games. After the Games, Erwin exhibited a deeply rooted fear that he would hurt his children like he hurt his victims in the Games. As a result, he refused to hold his infant children or embrace his wife for some time. With Colette's constant support and the innocent devotion of his children, he has begun to heal. Relationships Colette Jackson Erwin's longtime wife and love. She is quiet and tactful about the Games. She pretends she has never watched them and does not care as long as Erwin is home. She ''has ''watched them, but she truly doesn't hold the events against Erwin. She regrets that it had to happen to him, but she loves him the same as ever. Levi, Brux, and Arora Jackson Erwin's three children, whose names were chosen by Capitol poll. Erwin was just relieved they weren't worse. He loves his children fiercely, even if he is sometimes reluctant to get close to them for fear his violent side will reappear. Kanu Hara While Erwin and Kanu are unrelated, their paths often cross due to Kanu being the son of Tribute Shogo Hara. He spends a lot of time in the Capitol and often plays with Erwin's children. Erwin provides advice and perspectives that Kanu's Capitolite parents do not possess. He was the one to tell Kanu that his father was truly dead. Talent Athletics Successful mentorships None Trivia * Before the Games, Erwin played soccer. He was considered for a position on the Capitol All-Stars team, but declined to try out because Colette would not be allowed to join him.